


Скандал с продовольствием

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Государственные контракты обычно достаются тому, кто предложит наименьшую цену. Даже в далёких-предалёких галактиках. Но и здесь, и там вы получите то, за что заплатили.





	1. Начало

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Food Scandal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/234182) by Malicean. 



> Перевод был сделан для ФБ-2016.  
> Бета - [Лисенок Лис](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/profile).

Работа в бортовой лаборатории в большинстве случаев монотонна. Образцы из медицинского отсека, из разного рода техотделов… И еженедельно приходится прогонять через анализаторы несколько случайным образом отобранных проб пищи — проверка качества и определение загрязнений. В общем-то, обычно всё в пределах нормы.  
  
Но не сегодня.  
  
В контейнере GI/1H2/X2000/S/17/JK4/TBG8-871346 с пометкой «Универсальное питательное сырьё, 2т» — завтра его содержимое должны были запустить в пищевые преобразователи столовой MV37, чтобы накормить 5000 человек, в основном солдат — оказалось совсем не то, что нужно. Содержание целлюлозы было намного выше, чем позволяли стандарты, и, что важнее — чуть больше одного процента фурфурола, которого тут вообще быть не должно. Обнаружив эту неожиданную примесь, да ещё и в довольно высокой концентрации, я вернулась к анализу, а затем ещё трижды перепроверила образцы.  
  
Потом, попросив коллегу обработать пробы, чтобы удостовериться, что отсутствует ошибка прибора, прошерстила базу данных на предмет фурфурола, попытавшись найти хоть какое-то разумное объяснение тому, как он мог оказаться в корабельном рационе.  
  
И вскоре поняла, что это вовсе не случайность.   
  
Когда Осин получил точно такие же результаты, я составила на их основе доклад и отправила его ответственному за лабораторию лейтенант-коммандеру Цейсту. Он пробежал текст глазами и безо всяких признаков беспокойства закрыл его — от этого мне немного полегчало, но поскольку за свою, надо признать, не слишком долгую карьеру я с такой ситуацией никогда не сталкивалась и была не уверена, как следует поступать, то спросила, будет ли он сообщать о находке тыловикам или, это стоит сделать мне.   
  
— Тыловикам? — переспросил он, подняв бровь. — Не нужно. Концентрация ниже опасного уровня.  
  
У меня едва челюсть не отвисла.  
  
— Сэр, доза почти в сто раз превышает предельно допустимую концентрацию.  
  
— Эта ПДК была установлена, как вам известно, с довольно большим запасом, — он нахмурился и не терпящим возражений тоном добавил: — На этом всё, лейтенант.  
  
— Есть, сэр.  
  
Что тут ещё скажешь?  
  
Я вернулась на своё место и продолжила работу. Смена подошла к концу, но это никак не изменило того факта, что завтра пять тысяч человек проглотят опасное вещество, да ещё и в такой концентрации, когда вот-вот начнут проявляться симптомы отравления.   
  
Пять тысяч — этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы рискнуть и нарушить пару правил (в том числе, и неписаных), поэтому я решилась. Конечно, можно было бы отправить сообщение, но у меня просто допуска не хватит, чтобы придать ему нужную степень срочности — это всё-таки работа Цейста, а время не ждёт. Так что перед выходом из лаборатории я стянула датапад и загрузила в него свой рапорт. Несмотря ни на что, его следовало показать службе тыла.

***

  
Как оказалось, тыловики были в основном огромными дроидами, да к тому же ещё и не слишком умными. После долгой ходьбы по инстанциям меня наконец направили к одному из тех немногих людей, которые отвечали за ежедневное питание почти трёхсот тысяч человек.   
  
Коммандер, оказавшийся против ожиданий тощим как скелет, выслушал меня, криво улыбнулся и произнёс:  
  
— Лейтенант, я полагаю, вы действуете из лучших побуждений, но вы и понятия не имеете, какой начнётся хаос, если я использую не тот контейнер, который стоит в списке. Вы вроде сказали, что эта штука не смертельная, так что без приказа капитана я ничего менять не буду, ясно?  
  
Как бы я ни была разочарована, но всё же понимала, так что пришлось поблагодарить его за то, что уделил мне время, и уйти.   
  
И что теперь?  
  
Я крадучись подошла к ближайшему турболифту. Настрой был ниже некуда, однако уже внутри я внезапно поняла, что нахожусь прямо под мостиком, только несколькими палубами ниже. Приказ капитана, значит?..  
  
И вот тут была небольшая загвоздка: капитана я видела ровно один раз — когда он приветствовал прибывший на борт экипаж (и меня в его составе). Те самые пять тысяч внезапно показались довольно хлипким оправданием, когда речь зашла о человеке, под командой которого находилось в пятьдесят раз больше народу. Однако ходили слухи, что он мужик справедливый и знающий…  
  
По крайней мере, решила я, ему стоит узнать, и пока не передумала, нажала нужную кнопку. Остальное будет зависеть только от него.

***

  
Когда я вошла на мостик, никто не обратил на меня внимания. Подумаешь, какой-то мелкий лейтенант с датападом, наверняка курьер — тут таких полно, так и снуют туда-сюда. Это могло сыграть мне на руку: лейтенанты обычно люди подневольные, и любой, увидев меня, скорей всего придёт к выводу, что я здесь по поручению кого-то вышестоящего. Сперва я огляделась, но капитана не увидела, а потом датапад грубо вырвали из пальцев.  
  
Но рядом никого не было.  
  
Зато впереди, где-то в пятидесяти шагах, зловещая чёрная фигура изучила экран датапада, обнаружила там совсем не то, что ожидала, и повернулась ко мне.  
  
Ох, силы небесные, да я покойник!  
  
— Что это? — требовательно вопросил глухой низкий голос. Я равнодушно, будто в беспамятстве, подошла — всё равно терять было нечего.  
  
— Доклад об отравленной пище, с… милорд.  
  
— Отравленная пища, — медленно и равнодушно произнёс он. Персонал на мостике передёрнулся — будто все едва сдержались, чтобы не нырнуть от страха под столы.   
  
Угу, я точно покойник, потому что осмелилась отвлечь Лорда Ситхов на такую ерунду.  
  
— Масштабы? — резко спросил он.  
  
Чего?..  
  
— Ну, пять тысяч человек, подострый характер отравления, милорд, — от удивления я так увлеклась формулированием понятного ответа, что не заметила, как Лорд Ситхов направился прямо ко мне — пока он не оказался совсем рядом.  
  
Маячившая прямо перед глазами замысловатая панель жизнеобеспечения мешала сосредоточиться, но глубоко вздохнув — до сих пор жива, а! — я смогла выдавить из себя более сложное предложение:  
  
— Это как минимум, милорд. Примесь была обнаружена при ежедневном тестировании, а оно имеет сильные ограничения на размер образца.  
  
— Значит, вы предполагаете, что есть ещё отравленные контейнеры? — Это «вы» было произнесено так, что сразу стало ясно: его светлость хотел услышать моё личное мнение. Согласитесь, странно требовать подобное от обычного вестового. После этого я мгновенно переметнулась в лагерь тех, кто настаивал, что его светлость действительно умеет читать мысли. Сглотнув, я наконец смогла выдавить из себя ещё несколько слов: — Я пока не знаю, милорд. Но это совсем не случайность, милорд.  
  
— Хм, — датапад бесцеремонно влетел в руки, а Лорд Ситхов уже прошёл мимо. Следом величественно взвился его плащ. Я попыталась не выронить датапад и поспешила за ним.

***

  
Турболифт шёл быстро — на кораблях подобного размера по-другому и не бывает — но его светлость всё же успел задать несколько чётких вопросов, которые касались влияния на организм обнаруженного в универсальном сырье фурфурола. А ещё он, кажется, совершенно точно знал, где именно находится тыловое начальство.   
  
И уже у самых дверей спросил:  
  
— Кому известно о вашей находке?  
  
— Коммандеру Ферону из службы тыла — я сообщила ему первому. И лейтенант-коммандеру Цейсту, естественно, он завизировал отчёт, милорд.  
  
— А потом послал вас доложить лично? — будь я менее осмотрительна, то почти заметила бы в последнем вопросе оттенок какого-то мрачного веселья.  
  
Ну, с определённой точки зрения…  
  
— Да, милорд.  
  
По горлу скользнули невидимые пальцы, и меня впечатало в стену.  
  
— Не надо мне лгать, — тихо-тихо произнёс Лорд Ситхов.   
  
В нынешних обстоятельствах я сочла, что это до ужаса хороший совет.

***

  
Я ещё не успела подняться на ноги, а его светлость уже вломился к тыловикам. Начал жёстко раздавать приказы — кажется, сегодня четверть миллиона людей останется без ужина. А возможно, ещё и без завтрака и обеда.  
  
Я обругала себя идиоткой: хорошая работа, нечего сказать. Его светлости и не нужно было убивать меня лично — ему будет куда занятней отойти в сторону и посмотреть, как меня разорвёт на части разгневанная толпа. Цивилизацию от варварства отделяет лишь трёхразовое питание и всё такое…  
  
Чёрный шлем повернулся в мою сторону, и я запоздало вспомнила, что здесь кое-кто умеет читать мысли, однако Лорд Ситхов едва заметно кивнул и произнёс:  
  
— Лейтенант проследит, чтобы тесты были проведены со всей возможной скоростью.  
  
— Есть, милорд, — в унисон с коммандером Фероном согласилась я. Его светлость резко повернулся, последовал ещё один взмах чёрной ткани — и я осталась наедине с вышеупомянутым коммандером.   
  
Тот испытующе оглядел меня, а потом заявил:  
  
— А вы не такая уж мелкая сошка, а, лейтенант?   
  
Я уже открыла было рот, чтобы возразить, но потом захлопнула. Ни у Ферона, ни тем более у меня не было времени на объяснения: всё началось с «приказов капитана», а кончилось тем, что коммандеру на хвост наступил Верховный Главнокомандующий ВС Империи. Вместо этого надо сосредоточиться на текущих проблемах.  
  
— Сэр, какое количество универсального сырья было запланировано на следующие три приёма пищи?  
  
— Об ужине забудьте, — невесело ухмыльнулся он, — его уже начали готовить, — ухмылка сменилась хмурой гримасой: — Вы уверены, что дело только в сырье, лейтенант?  
  
— Это основной источник углеводов для фабрикаторов, так, сэр? Фурфурол — это дешёвая подделка для замены углеводов, откуда ещё ему было взяться?  
  
— И что? Впрочем, я не против: это ваши похороны, а не мои. Хотите взять стандартные образцы?  
  
К счастью, дальше дело пошло быстрей, и спустя несколько минут я уже бегом бежала в лабораторию, пытаясь заставить перегруженный мозг вспомнить, кто нынче дежурный офицер смены, и придумать разумное объяснение тому, что лаборатория вот-вот наводнится образцами с наивысшим приоритетом срочности. И уже на месте до меня дошло, что фразы «приказ Лорда Вейдера» более чем достаточно.

***

  
Однако его светлость меня опередил. Войдя в лабораторию, я обнаружила, что там творится полная неразбериха. Я ухватила за руку ближайшего знакомого офицера, лейтенанта Корела, и встряхнула его, чтобы он обратил на меня внимание. Правда, чтобы добиться от Корела внятных объяснений, пришлось потрясти ещё немного.  
  
— Цейст мёртв, — пробормотал он. — Вейдер просто… — дрожащая рука указала на значительных размеров вмятину в стене, над устранением которой трудился служебный дроид. А потом в дело вступила полученная ценой тяжких усилий выучка, и лейтенант Корел предпринял героическую попытку взять себя в руки.   
  
— Ворвался Вейдер, вызвал Цейста в лабораторию и потребовал объяснить, почему тот не обратил внимания на отраву в пище. Цейст не нашёлся, что ответить — нет, ну правда, что он мог сказать? — и Вейдер ухватил его за глотку и впечатал в стену.  
  
Корел снова кивком указал на стену, и его бледное от нехватки солнечного света лицо приобрело зеленоватый оттенок. По прочности стена была сравнима с лёгкой бронёй, и мне даже знать не хотелось, что за сила смогла оставить в ней эту криффову отметину, использовав вместо тарана человеческое тело. Брр.  
  
Однако если я не собиралась оставить точно такую же вмятину на противоположной стене, разделив таким образом, вероятно, судьбу всего отдела — стоило пошевеливаться. Я протолкалась сквозь толпу и отыскала ответственного за нынешнюю смену — лейтенант-коммандера Бансала.  
  
— Сэр, — обратилась я. Бансал в это время потрясённо пялился в стол, — служба тыла присылает образцы из всех контейнеров с универсальным сырьём. Сэр, нужно дать им наивысший приоритет…  
  
— Да, конечно, — раздражёно отмахнулся он, — Его светлость уже… минутку. Мэлан, какого рожна вы здесь делаете? Вы же работаете в смену Цейста… — Его глаза распахнулись и тут же сузились от ледяной ярости. — Вы! Это вы настучали на Цейста!  
  
В лаборатории наступила мёртвая тишина.  
  
— Не я! — На будущее: лейтенантам не стоит орать в лицо старшему по званию. Особенно после несправедливых обвинений — достойное завершение и без того кошмарного дня.  
  
— Сэр, — я немного сбавила тон, но возмущённое шипение тоже не дело, особенно с точки зрения карьерного роста. — Я решила, что сообщить тыловикам о серьёзном отравлении пищи, которую они собирались подать личному составу, это мой долг. Служба тыла послала меня к капитану, но прежде, чем я до него добралась, содержимым моего датапада заинтересовался Верховный Главнокомандующий.  
  
Я глотнула воздуха, однако за спиной уже весело догорали мосты, и ничего не оставалось, кроме как броситься в атаку.  
  
— Когда его светлость спросил, нахожусь ли я здесь по поручению офицера, подписавшего отчёт, я ответила «да». Но он настоял на том, чтобы я сказала правду, и я посчитала, что это очень подходящий совет. Сэр.  
  
Бансал, ошеломлённый столь яростным отпором, отшатнулся, но прежде, чем он собрался с мыслями, чтобы дать мне сдачи, вкатился дроид-доставщик, под завязку набитый образцами — и хаос сменился бурной деятельностью. Я схватила образец, сканер и нырнула в самую его гущу — сейчас было лучше заняться работой, чем размышлениями. Бансал вызвал с отдыха всю мою смену: места стало не хватать, зато производительность удвоилась.  
  
Скоро народ начал перешёптываться о гибели Цейста, и нехватка места внезапно показалась мне не самой худшей из проблем. Я попыталась не обращать на это внимания.  
  
— Мэлан, это правда?.. — тихо спросил лейтенант Эрой, аккурат в ту секунду, когда мне подумалось, что вокруг меня наступила вечная мерзлота. — Ты…  
  
— Я — что? — Эрой неплохой парень, жутко вежливый и редко первым заводит разговор, так что его смелость начать беседу с «предательницей» вместо обсасывания слухов я оценила. Однако у меня осталось слишком мало терпения, чтобы играть в угадайку.  
  
— Не просто пошла поперёк Цейста, но и добралась до самой верхушки, — влез в разговор лейтенант Ларнон.  
  
Он работал рядом со мной и всегда был треплом с повадками голодного ранкора.  
  
— Итак, Мэл, я тебя слишком хорошо знаю — у тебя духу не хватит, чтобы лезть по головам начальства ради повышения, — он мерзко ухмыльнулся. — Так о чём ты, чтоб тебя, думала?  
  
О да, репутация моя и так запятнана дальше некуда, так что можно сказать им правду, какой бы глупой она ни была.  
  
— Пять тысяч человек собирались накормить отравой. Я не смогла этого допустить — только не в мою смену — хотя доза была и небольшая.  
  
Ларнон недоверчиво хмыкнул:  
  
— Ты спустила свою карьеру в унитаз ради каких-то илоедов, которые всё равно не оценят? Какая-то пехтура…  
  
— За языком следи, ‘Нон, — отрезала я, — у меня брат из «илоедов». Офицер, чтоб ты знал, но раз в два дня питается в общей столовой…  
  
— Я сам там ем от случая к случаю. Это здорово поднимает боевой дух, — все обернулись к двери и посмотрели, что же там за нежданный гость решил нарваться на внимание.  
  
В дверях стоял человек с жёстким взглядом, явно не флотский, но всё-таки на пару рангов старше любого в лаборатории.  
  
— Так что там за чепуха с отравой в еде для моих парней?  
  
Все обернулись ко мне.  
  
Ну вот, снова-здорово…  
  
— Стандартный тест, сэр, выявил в универсальном питательном сырье для столовой MV37 существенное, хотя и не опасное для жизни содержание фурфурола, — ну вот, вся ситуация одним предложением.  
  
— И что бы это значило, лейтенант? — Было в генерале что-то такое, некая аура, которая давала понять: сойдись он с любым из своих рядовых в бою на кулачках — непременно одержал бы верх. Не столкнись я ранее с Лордом Ситхов, он бы меня испугал. Вот коллеги точно напугались, судя по тому, как шагнули назад при его приближении.  
  
— Это означает, сэр, что кто-то думал получить неплохой доход, заменив хороший пищевой субстрат в сырье множеством дешёвых наполнителей, и продав его службе снабжения. Затем добавил недорогой промышленный продукт, чтобы обдурить стандартные тесты на содержание питательных веществ, — судя по суровому взгляду, спрашивал генерал не совсем об этом, однако жестом велел продолжать.  
  
— И как же влияет эта подделка? — требовательно спросил он.  
  
— Сэр, при стандартных тестах на углеводы сигнал фурфурола на порядок превышает сигнал, который дают любые сахара. При попадании в организм в данных дозах никакого ощутимого влияния он не оказывает, сэр, но при повторном приёме может ударить по печени и иммунной системе.  
  
Генерал выглядел так, будто тоже не отказался бы дать кому-нибудь по печени. А ещё лучше — вырезать её заживо по частям. Вот и хорошо. Я себя ощущала примерно так же.  
  
— Хм. Позаботьтесь, чтоб этого не произошло. Так держать.  
  
— Есть, сэр, — хором ответила вся лаборатория и вернулась к работе.  
  
Генерал, однако, уходить пока не собирался. Он встал позади меня, поглядел эдак тяжело, а потом бросил:  
  
— В каком подразделении?  
  
Чего? Кажется, недоумение было написано у меня на лице, поэтому он пояснил:  
  
— Ваш брат, лейтенант.  
  
— А… 34-й танковый, сэр. Взвод капитана Стрикоффа, сэр, — К чему он спрашивает?  
  
— Задира Стрикофф, а? — генерал на миг задумался. — Несколько месяцев назад он показательно выступил на параде.  
  
Приехали. Одной из самых ценных для меня вещей на борту было присланное братом головидео с лаконичным комментарием: «Я начинаю слева». На видео с грозной торжественностью маршировали двумя шеренгами АТ-АТ, а прямо под ногами этих неспешно идущих гигантов пара подразделений пехотной разведки устроила какой-то безумный слалом. Они так и сновали, пробегая всего в каком-то метре друг от друга.  
  
И я искренне надеялась, что речь шла не об этом параде. Мать меня убьёт, если я умудрюсь ещё и брату устроить назначение на «Исполнитель». Я до сих пор не решилась сказать ей, что сама служу на борту этого корабля — до сих пор меня считали благоразумной. Правда, сейчас — уже вряд ли.   
  
Не подозревающий — я на это надеялась — о моих мрачных мыслях генерал наконец откланялся. Я вздохнула с облегчением, а потом обнаружила, что рядом со мной стоит лейтенант-коммандер Бансал.  
  
— На будущее: если вдруг соберётесь пригласить на чай его величество, Мэлан, я был бы вам очень признателен за предупреждение, — саркастично произнёс он.  
  
— Для меня это тоже неожиданность, сэр, — со всем возможным спокойствием ответила я.   



	2. Интерлюдия

Его величество так и не появился, впрочем, остальные катастрофы тоже.  
  
Образцы для завтрака и обеда успели обработать до запуска фабрикаторов, так что команда пропустила только ужин. 644 контейнера из 1473, поставленных «Тобугир Агрикорп», идентификационный код TBG8, оказались бракованными. Остальных компаний это вроде бы не коснулось. Дополнительный анализ всех продуктов от «Тобугир» показал тот же изотопный состав, что и у обнаруженного фурфурола. И это стало ещё одним доказательством того, что в истории с отравлением замешана компания, а не некие фальсификаторы, которые воспользовались её именем.  
  
Итак, по всей галактике офицеры НИ-войск начали проверять корабельные рационы, а Служба Снабжения бросилась перетряхивать запасы. Теперь меня ненавидит буквально вся галактика — это ж надо было испортить жизнь такой уйме народу!

***

  
Спустя десять весьма сумбурных и напряжённых в плане общения дней во входящих я обнаружила вызов на совещание: велели прибыть завтра к 0800 в один из тактических КП рядом с мостиком. Кое-как справившись с паникой, я доложилась старшему по смене — Осину дали коммандер-лейтенанта, кто бы мог подумать! — и попыталась вспомнить и записать в датапад всё, что было известно об этом мутном деле.  
  
К 0600 я была во всеоружии, в 0755 — чувствовала себя совершенно разбитой, а потом вошла в затемнённую звукоизолированную комнату, где собрались капитан, давешний генерал с жёстким взглядом — сейчас я уже знала, что его зовут Вирс — и ещё несколько офицеров. Ждали, к счастью, не меня — я заняла своё место среди младшего офицерского состава, и не Его светлость — тот пришёл вовремя, а полноватого адмирала Оззеля, который опоздал на минуту. Когда он наконец занял своё место, капитан начал совещание, почти дословно процитировав резюме финального отчёта по анализам продовольствия. Я немного расслабилась. А потом снова включила полную боеготовность, когда капитан закончил своё выступление словами: «Через двадцать два часа «Исполнитель» выйдет на орбиту Джигука IV», — и передал слово генералу Вирсу.  
  
Джигук IV, идентификационный код JK4, был сельскохозяйственной планетой. Я о её существовании даже не подозревала, пока не наткнулась на контейнер с соответствующей маркировкой. Одна из многочисленных безвестных житниц Империи. И родина «Тобугир Агрикорп». Впрочем, скоро это место весьма грубо разбудят ото сна — собственно, в настоящий момент именно детали этого пробуждения генерал и обрисовывал Лорду Ситхов.  
  
На первый взгляд план казался стрельбой из пушки по конворам — ради всего святого, это же сырьевая планета, а не вражеское укрепление! С другой стороны, надо признать, что технологический комплекс, через который проходит вся выращенная на Джигуке продукция, просто огромен, и единственный способ помешать виновникам скрыться и уничтожить улики — это провести быстрый слаженный рейд. С третьей стороны — возможно, генерал рад был устроить своим ребятам своего рода учения и вдоволь побряцать железом.  
  
Его светлость задал несколько вопросов, генерал на них тут же ответил, затем назвал командиров отрядов — ими оказалось большинство сидевших за столом младших офицеров — и наконец получил знак одобрения.  
  
Затем мерцающий чёрный шлем повернулся в мою сторону:  
  
— Лейтенант Мэлан пойдёт в составе второго эшелона и обеспечит сохранность улик.  
  
Я? А куда мне деваться… Ко мне обернулось ещё несколько голов, в основном, молодые офицеры-штурмовики. Особого энтузиазма на их лицах я не заметила, а генерал коротко кивнул, соглашаясь.  
  
— Поскольку лейтенант Мэлан тесно связана с этим делом, на неё ляжет обязанность по поиску улик.

***

  
Этим же вечером ко мне в каюту постучали. Несколько занервничав, я пошла открывать. Всеобщий бойкот пока не перешёл в рукоприкладство, однако каждый на борту был хоть немного да обучен рукопашному бою, так что подобный вариант развития событий никогда нельзя было исключать. Дверь скользнула в сторону, и я упёрлась взглядом в белую бронированную стену.  
  
— От генерала, сэр, — сказала стена и сунула мне в руки тяжёлый свёрток. — Ангар 57D, в 0530.  
  
— Передайте генералу мою благодарность, — штурмовик удалился, а я села распаковывать неожиданный подарок. Когда закончила, у меня буквально отвалилась челюсть.  
  
Генерал прислал мне сделанный по мерке тактический бронежилет четвёртого класса — таких вообще не должно существовать в принципе. Четвёртый класс — это боевая броня для передовой, способная защитить от бластерного луча или даже от прямого попадания из винтовки, от кое-чего покрупнее калибром, а на среднем расстоянии — ещё и от выстрела с самоходки. В бою четвёртый класс носят штурмовики из высшего командного состава. Однако женщинам путь «в поле» заказан, так что НИ-войска остаются одним из немногих армейских подразделений, где можно сделать карьеру. Впрочем, дело даже не в этом — я так и так на пару сантиметров не дотягиваю до минимального роста, который требуется для штурмовиков. Жуть какая-то.  
  
Внутри жилета лежала подходящая нижняя туника и датапад с дислокацией всех отрядов во время завтрашней операции (эту информацию мне уже выдали ранее), а также с ещё одним списком подразделений вплоть до каждого пехотинца. Через пару секунд до меня дошло: все указанные взводы питаются в столовой MV37.   
  
Генерал позаботился, чтобы каждый штурмовик, который завтра высадится на планету, был лично заинтересован в выполнении задания.   



	3. Расследование

Подкрепившись чашкой чая настолько крепкого, что он разъедал оставленную без присмотра ложку, надев броню и вооружившись — в первый раз после Академии, ровно в 0530 я пристегнулась к своему месту. «Исполнитель» ещё не вышел из гипера. Вместе со мной в задней части кабины находились ещё три офицера, а в главном трюме — два взвода штурмовиков.  
  
Я повертела в руках комлинк, не заботясь о том, насколько нервозно выгляжу, и наконец отыскала защищённый канал, по которому общались штурмовики. Троекратное «ура» генералу — обнаружив под своим приказом список частот, я понадеялась, что на комлинке есть допуск, однако до настоящего момента не была в этом уверена. Беззаботная болтовня штурмовиков была ободряюще человеческой — правда, наполовину непонятной из-за жаргона — но умиротворяюще знакомой и немного отвлекала от воспоминаний о призрачных пальцах на горле.  
  
Хоть раз проявишь инициативу в присутствии его светлости, и в следующий раз либо получишь от него мыло и верёвку, либо достигнешь успеха — целиком и полностью собственными силами.

***

  
Спустя несколько минут с шипеньем закрылись воздушные шлюзы, прекратились разговоры: сержант пригрозил сесть на плечи и заставить отжиматься любому, кто откроет рот — и «Исполнитель» плавно, словно какая-нибудь прогулочная яхта, выскользнул из гипера.  
  
Представилось, как множеством палуб выше хладнокровный капитан Пиетт обращается к шокированной диспетчерской службе планеты. У них на дисплеях наверняка сейчас творится настоящий фейерверк — рядом с их орбитой из гипера только что выпрыгнуло нечто настолько огромное, что ему хватило бы массы затянуть в своё гравитационное поле несколько судёнышек помельче. Вот ведь забавная штука: исполинские размеры ЗСР наносят серьёзный удар по системе идентификации большинства гражданских сканеров, так что я даже не представляю, что увидел у себя на экране тот недотёпа на планете.  
  
Потом на «Исполнителе» открыли ангары, выпуская шаттл Лорда Вейдера и почётный караул из СИД-истребителей на срочную встречу с местным губернатором. Сейчас я бы даже за все богатства императорской сокровищницы не согласилась оказаться на его месте. По прикидкам, у диспетчерской службы Джигука уйдёт минут пять, чтобы вычленить из этого светошоу корабль Его светлости с эскортом, ну а пока они будут этим заниматься, на противоположную сторону планеты высадится первый эшелон десанта. Буквально безо всякого предупреждения.

***

  
Спустя пятьдесят минут второй эшелон (и мой транспорт в том числе) покинул «Исполнитель». Как только мы попали в поле притяжения Джигука IV, «сброс десанта» начал оправдывать своё название. Желудок будто ударился о нёбо, я тяжело сглотнула — хорошо, что из-за нервов не вышло нормально позавтракать — и сквозь стиснутые зубы улыбнулась пилоту в броне: тот по личному каналу (к которому у меня тоже оказался доступ) поспорил с помощником насчёт устойчивости пассажиров к свободному падению.  
  
Несмотря на то, что в атмосферу мы вошли как метеор — это здорово уменьшает риск отстрела транспорта неприятелем, приземление было мягким. Собственно, а чего ещё ждать от профессионалов?  
  
Я и остальные офицеры ещё отцепляли страховочные тросы, а штурмовики уже высыпали из транспорта и построились оборонительным порядком. Но противника снаружи, ясное дело, не оказалось.  
  
Я выгрузила SR8 и проверила, как он работает. Дроид был хоть и некрасив, однако весьма эффективен и внешне напоминал внебрачное дитя зонда и астромеха — собственно, для этого он и был нужен. Я обернулась и обнаружила рядом раздражённого лейтенанта в чёрном, а позади — бесстрастный полувзвод штурмовиков.  
  
Лейтенант смотрел на меня сверху вниз, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, что я едва достаю макушкой ему до подбородка.  
  
— Сержант, вы получили приказ. Лейтенат, они в полном вашем распоряжении, — неохотно бросил он, потом развернулся на каблуках и зашагал прочь, даже честь толком не отдал. Вот идиот. Можно подумать, я по собственному желанию отобрала у него половину любимых игрушек.  
  
— Сержант, — для проверки я обратилась к человеку в белом, который стоял в начале строя, и получила в ответ отрывистое: «Сэр!».  
  
Быстро заглянув в датапад, чтобы сориентироваться, и бросив: «Сюда, сержант», — я направилась (искренне надеясь, что так оно и есть) в сторону отдела контроля качества. За мной покатился SR8, следом потянулись штурмовики. Пока что всё шло хорошо.  
  
Или нет.  
  
— Напомни-ка, серж, — проворчали в динамиках шлема, — чья это была гениальная идея — поставить нас няньками?  
  
И вот именно поэтому, джентльмены — будто наяву услышала я голос своего инструктора из Академии — в присутствии штурмовиков нужно чётко соблюдать устав. Ничто так не расхолаживает войска, как неуважение офицеров друг к другу.  
  
— Кажется, мужика по имени Максимилиан Вирс или вообще Дарта Вейдера, — ровным тоном произнесла я. Ответом послужило напряжённое молчание.  
  
Потом комм выплюнул задушенную фразу — я даже не поняла, на каком языке это было сказано (впрочем, оно и к лучшему для всех присутствующих), а со стороны сержанта донеслось отчётливое и очень осторожное: «Сэр?».  
  
— Автор плана, — тем же ровным тоном пояснила я. — Думаю, это генерал Вирс. Полагаю, где-то тут у меня должен быть его код… — я напоказ порылась в датападе. — Можем спросить его, если вам требуются дополнительные разъяснения.  
  
Я внезапно остановилась и обернулась к сержанту — ему пришлось немедленно вытянуться, чтобы не наскочить на меня — ни одному сержанту не стоило толкать лейтенантов, не важно, какого они роста.   
  
— А если даже и нет, я думаю, что он найдёт способ связаться с Лордом Вейдером, — добавила я, изобразив вежливое беспристрастие.  
  
Научно-Исследовательские Войска — Ищейки, Находчивые Идиоты — и это ещё вежливо. Именно такими нас считала остальная часть армии, и я без задней мысли использую эту репутацию, если не выйдет по-другому получить хоть какое-то уважение.  
  
— Сэр, в этом нет необходимости, сэр, — поспешно ответил сержант.  
  
— Приятно слышать, сержант, — произнесла я и мило улыбнулась. — Но для того, чтобы убедиться, что мы с вами... — На одной стороне, — пришли к взаимопониманию… Что именно вам было приказано?  
  
— Сэр, полное содействие лейтенанту Мэлан, сэр! — Ах, эта запутанная военная терминология…  
  
Я отвернулась, пряча довольную улыбку, и пошла дальше. В буквальном смысле — а штурмовики в этом отношении народ очень точный — им было велено меня слушаться. Без моего приказа они не смели шевелить даже пальцем. Это может сыграть мне на руку, но если всё пойдёт не по плану, появятся свои подводные камни, причём самого фатального толка.  
  
Задав ещё пару вопросов, я выяснила, что сержант не имеет никакого понятия о моём задании (в выполнении которого обязан полностью содействовать), так что я быстро, насколько позволяло время, ввела его и остальных в курс дела.

***

  
Главой отдела контроля качества оказался доктор Июжин — создание, ни расу, ни пол, ни возраст которого я определить так и не смогла. Стоя на коленях, он был примерно моего роста, в чертах лица проскальзывало что-то неуловимо анубьe. Пальцы у него были длинные, костлявые и многосуставчатые, а кожа — серовато-синяя и блестящая от испарины.  
  
Одна часть меня, та самая, которая до сих пор считала, что двадцать лет жизни — выгодная цена за возможность изучить тайны галактики, тут же яро начала строить предположения, является ли влага на коже доктора Июжина реакцией на стресс или это её естественное состояние, а ещё ядовит ли этот секрет. Другая же задавалась вопросом, какой идиот назначил представителя нечеловеческой расы главой ОТК на предприятии, которое выполняет исключительно госзаказы. Прямо готовое приглашение устроить диверсию — хоть из личного недовольства, хоть по принуждению.  
  
SR8 я подсоединила к одному из похожих на ящики приборов, которые аккуратно стояли вдоль стены, и таким образом получила доступ к его внутренней памяти и необработанным данным за восемь месяцев. Запустила обратное преобразование сохранённых образцов и основную программу визуализации результатов, а сама тем временем решила заняться официальными документами.  
  
Последнее, как это ни странно, было сделано для того, чтобы успокоить доктора Июжина. Это существо (ни по облику, ни по одежде я так и не поняла, было оно женщиной, мужчиной или кем-то совершенно иным) то ли пребывало в самодовольной уверенности, что полностью замело все следы, то ли было совершенно равнодушно к возможным неблагоприятным последствиям. Интересные дела...  
  
Лабораторные журналы были в полном порядке — чего и следовало ожидать от ОТК, однако, как я и предполагала, не слишком-то помогли прояснить ситуацию.  
  
Я велела дроиду показать самые поздние результаты и занялась изучением спектра, а SR8 с тихим гудением продолжил выполнять свою задачу. Вроде бы всё было нормально, хотя выглядело отнюдь не так гладко и чисто, как данные, полученные с помощью более сложной программы обработки — по крайней мере, это значило, что никаких особых манипуляций с ним не проводили.  
  
Боковым зрением я заметила движение: доктор Июжин наклонился ближе — посмотреть, чем это я занята, — а сержант решил его перехватить.  
  
— Если бы я знал, что вы ищете, лейтенант... — начал доктор, шустро увернувшись от угрозы в виде приклада винтовки. Я равнодушно отмахнулась от его предложения, жестом дала сержанту команду «отставить» и стала ждать, пока дроид закончит работу.  
  
Как только тот подал сигнал об успешном завершении, я дала ему следующее задание:  
  
— Сканировать все спектры в области от 7.00 до 7.45. Вывести результат.  
  
— На этом участке нет сигналов, — тихо произнёс доктор Июжин, и я обернулась к нему, едва удержавшись от улыбки.  
  
И тут же поймала себя на мысли, что мне начинает нравиться спокойная осведомлённость, исходящая от главы ОТК. Впрочем, не такой уж он и осведомлённый, если умудрился прозевать то количество фурфурола, которое мы обнаружили только на одном «Исполнителе». Но если впечатление, которое доктор Июжин на меня произвёл, правильное, то он точно замешан в саботаже — причём довольно глубоко. В таком случае мне оставалось лишь довести этот факт до сведения моих спутников, а потом просто отвернуться.   
  
— Не в самих спецификациях, нет, — несколько хищно ответила я. — Но ради вашего же блага будем надеяться, что SR8 найдёт не слишком много образцов, доктор.  
  
— Их нет, — уверенно произнёс он. Уверенность эта продержалась где-то секунд тридцать, а потом дроид начал выводить на монитор спектры. Доктор Июжин при виде эдакой неожиданности не побледнел — вместо этого его серовато-синее лицо покрылось ярким узором чёрного и синевато-голубого цветов.   
  
Подавив в себе любопытство и разочарование (доктор уже начал мне нравиться), я снова вернулась к монитору. И поняла, что готова обругать себя последними словами.  
  
— Удалить все спектры с сигналами ниже 300 миллионных долей включительно, — уточнила я, и поток результатов на мониторе сократился до нескольких образцов, которые были явно некондиционными — даже в случае идеально настроенной производственной линии.   
  
Медленно слились воедино яркие полосы — и к доктору вернулся нормальный цвет лица. Без особой надежды отыскать хоть что-то, я уже решила не проверять остальные анализаторы — в этой области доктор Июжин был куда как компетентнее меня, но тут глаз зацепился за одну странность.  
  
Спектры были отсортированы в порядке от новых к старым, последние шесть были примерно шестнадцатимесячной давности. А самый старый из отравленных контейнеров, которые мы обнаружили на «Исполнителе», судя по маркировке, был произведён четырнадцать месяцев назад.  
  
Возможно, это была попытка ухватиться за соломинку, но чтобы не думать о том, что я, кажется, занимаюсь ерундой, я велела дроиду показать десять предыдущих и десять следующих спектров относительно изучаемого образца и увеличить на них область от 7.00 до 7.45.  
  
Почти каждый образец содержал минимальные следы фурфурола, что было совершенно нормально. Вот зараза! Мне же показалось, что я что-то заметила — что-то, что поможет сберечь шею от прикосновения бесплотных пальцев Лорда Ситхов.  
  
С этй счастливой мыслью я велела дроиду отмотать месяц вперёд и показать ещё десять спектров. На участке 7.00-7.45 не было ничего, кроме базовой линии. Случайные более поздние образцы оказались точно такими же. Я тихо присвистнула.  
  
— Объяснить не хотите? — спросила я главу ОТК и повернула к нему монитор.  
  
Доктор бегло изучил образцы, знакомо нахмурился, а потом на него снизошло понимание, и он снова покрылся разноцветными узорами — куда более яркими, чем в первый раз.  
  
— Я не знал... — запинаясь, произнёс он. — Клянусь вам, лейтенант, я понятия не имел... — в это я действительно могла поверить.  
  
— SR8, подними служебные записи, покажи всё, что произошло в течение месяца, когда был снят этот образец. — Через пять дней после последнего некондиционного образца, согласно журналу, был проведён ремонт — и с тех пор анализатор не показал никаких сигналов той области, где должен был проявиться фурфурол.  
  
Сработано было мастерски.  
  
Я велела дроиду отыскать ремонтника, но это оказался дохлый номер — причём в буквальном смысле. Спустя три месяца после работы с анализатором этот человек погиб — несчастный случай в нерабочее время, если верить стройному и горящему желанием помочь хору персонала, который едва не поставили к стенке.   
  
Вот проклятье. Теперь моя задача свелась к тому, чтобы отыскать человека, который спланировал всю эту операцию. Ему явно хватило ума всё это предвидеть — и он постарался уменьшить риск.

***

  
Поручив штурмовикам, охранявшим отдел контроля качества, хорошенько присматривать за Июжином, я особо подчеркнула, что домой его следует доставить в целости — в пику и назло тому, кто решил сделать беднягу-доктора крайним. Потому что — чисто гипотетически — «Лорд Вейдер наверняка захочет лично с ним побеседовать». Правда, потом, услышав за спиной глухой стук, поняла, что переборщила: глава ОТК хлопнулся в обморок.    



	4. Столкновение

Следующей остановкой стал основной смесовый цех, где из различных углеводов создавался универсальный субстрат, который затем обогащали витаминами, микроэлементами и прочим. Понадобись мне добавить в конечный продукт отраву, я бы сделала это именно здесь. Оставалось надеяться, что отравители думали так же: потому что если бы пришлось начинать расследование со стадии производства фурфурола (его выделяли из сельскохозяйственных отходов километрах в двух от смесового цеха) и искать след там, я бы точно дошла до ручки.  


***

  
Глава цеха пребывал в истерике и был раздавлен до такой степени, что даже стоявший за спиной коллега смотрел на него с холодным презрением. Я заметила и военную выправку, и ледяной взгляд, и то, что этот человек явно узнал, что за форму я ношу (хотя она и была прикрыта бронежилетом), а ещё я заметила, что он едва сдерживает отвращение к окружившим его людям в белой броне — и пришла к выводу, что он бывший офицер. Возможно, даже из НИ-войск.  
  
Я решила сперва поговорить именно с этим арестованным в надежде, что его образ мыслей будет мне более-менее понятен. Есть у меня один-два знакомых отставника, так вот по опыту могу сказать, что военную квалификацию они ценят даже больше, чем ярые служаки. Первые мои вопросы были отрывистыми и чёткими по форме — подобным приёмом я почти не пользовалась со времён Академии, и сейчас он чудесно сработал.  
  
Итак, капитан Эйглин (в отставке) действительно служил в НИ-войсках. Я позволила ему где-то минуту предаваться воспоминаниям, чтобы он немного расслабился, но едва решила продолжить разговор, явился сержант, которого я послала составить компанию SR8 у ближайшего загрузочного узла (мне нужен был самый свежий из загруженных в систему рецептов), и доложился, перебив Эйглина на полуслове.  
  
Бывший капитан окатил сержанта таким ледяным презрением, что меня пробрало до костей. Так смотрят на насекомых, иной раз — на дроидов, но не на людей.  
  
Я слушала доклад штурмовика, а сама, повинуясь интуиции, представляла на своём месте кадета Гуос — самую отвратную корусантскую сволочь, которую имела несчастье знать.   
  
И не удивилась, когда Эйглин в твёрдой уверенности, что встретил родственную душу, спросил:  
  
— Могу ли я поговорить с вами, лейтенант... — он бросил на меня многозначительный взгляд, — ...наедине?  
  
Джекпот.  
  
Я повернулась к сержанту и жестом велела ему отойти:  
  
— Слышали? Оставьте нас в покое ненадолго.  
  
— Сэр? — сержант был явно обескуражен, но ему хватило ума следующие слова произнести так, чтобы их услышала только я: — Надеюсь, вы знаете, что делаете, сэр.  
  
Я тоже, сержант, я тоже...  
  
Ещё один взмах руки:  
  
— Подождите там. Думаю, вы услышите, когда мне потребуется ваша помощь.  
  
— Понял, сэр, — донеслось из комма, затем сержант лихо отдал честь и вместе с остальными штурмовиками отступил к стене.  
  
Отставной капитан проводил его полным холодного отвращения взглядом и пробурчал что-то вроде: «Никакого уважения к старшим по званию».  
  
Я не обратила на это внимания, он замолчал. Ну да, иной раз нужно сделать ставки задолго до начала игры.  
  
Я вернула датапад в чехол, щелчком убрала от лица комм, затем прикрутила чувствительность до минимума и, не забывая думать о кадете Гуос, произнесла, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь:  
  
— На моём предыдущем корабле во время ежемесячных полномасштабных учений для штурмовиков капитану нравилось выбирать добровольцев на роль противника из служащих НИ-войск. По его словам — для воспитания правильной злости.  
  
Эйглин потемнел лицом:  
  
— Настоящий офицер никогда бы... — начал он и разразился пространной речью на тему того, что штурмовики в массе своей лишены манер, интеллекта и положительных качеств вообще. Особенно по сравнению с НИ-войсками — светочами ума и дисциплины.  
  
Я время от времени поддакивала, делала вежливое лицо, а сама ломала голову, как бы ухитриться и раздобыть персональную копию этой речи — и мой датапад, и коммы штурмовиков всё записывали. Это сокровище мудрости точно надо отправить брату. Обзову его как-то вроде «Никчемушность» — лучшего слова для этой тщательно продуманной, но глубоко самовосхваляющей тирады было не подобрать.  
  
Эйглин решил отдышаться и риторически вопросил, знаю ли я, насколько моё образование дороже обучения штурмовика.  
  
— В тридцать один раз, — не задумываясь ответила я.  
  
— Именно! — радостно воскликнул отставной капитан и пустился рассуждать, что в глазах Империи и вообще кого бы то ни было штурмовики ничего не стоят. А поскольку своим ответом я зарекомендовала себя не только как осведомлённый и внимательный слушатель, но и как человек, которому действительно есть дело до такого рода вещей, он не сумел удержаться от соблазна понежиться в лучах признательности со стороны равного по интеллекту.   
  
Судя по произношению, Эйглин был родом откуда-то из Ядра. Я слушала его, и некая чисто логическая часть меня восхищалась нерушимой цепью его рассуждений. Доводы Эйглина были глубоко рациональными, логика безупречной — если принять постулат о том, что жизнь штурмовика ничего не стоит — постулат, под которым подписалось бы слишком много людей.  
  
И этот человек добавлял в продовольствие для штурмовиков смесь толчёной мякины и яда не из банальной жадности или желания навредить — по крайней мере, так это выглядело в его собственных глазах. Дело было в твёрдом убеждении, что штурмовики не стоят того, чтобы на них переводили настоящую пищу — так что пусть жрут мякину. А добавка фурфурола, для того, чтобы сошлись результаты анализа, оказалась просто хитростью, деньги при этом выступали всего лишь в качестве дополнительного преимущества.  
  
Впрочем, преимущество оказалось весьма доходным. Упомянутые цифры... впечатляли. Когда Эйглин внезапно сменил тему на «какая жалость, что приходится идти на определённые траты независимо от интеллекта получателя» — интеллект, в глазах капитана, был единственной ценностью, остальная часть меня, как-то вдруг обнаружив, что удерживать вежливое лицо становится всё трудней и трудней, решила, что хватит, наслушались.  
  
Я медленно кивнула, пользуясь моментом, чтобы размять затёкшую челюсть, и широко осклабилась:  
  
— Вам не кажется, что уже хватит, сержант?  
  
Все полвзвода шумно с этим согласились, и на этот раз я даже почти не притворялась, когда произнесла:  
  
— Лорду Вейдеру тоже будет очень интересно вас послушать, Эйглин.

***

  
Всё это время я старалась не загораживать арестованного, чтобы поле обстрела между ним и штурмовиками было чистым, я глаз не сводила с его лица — на нём застыло чуть снисходительное выражение, которое сменилось яростью, но всё-таки мне следовало бы следить и за его руками.  
  
Что-то с громким стуком упало, меня отбросило назад, а поверх моей головы весь полувзвод со всей силы начал палить парализующими. Боли не было — пока я не приземлилась на спину и не увидела, как от живота поднимается дым.  
  
Проклятье, больно-то как. Я не могла дышать, попыталась свернуться клубком, чтобы стало полегче, но кто-то заставил меня лежать спокойно. Где-то рядом с головой с тошнотворным звуком ломающейся кости опустился на пол ботинок. Этого звука оказалось достаточно, чтобы вызвать прилив адреналина — я наконец-то смогла глотнуть воздуха.  
  
— Нужен. Живым, — просипела я, и нависшая фигура в броне заверила, что арестованный схвачен, потом обернулась и стала звать врача, перемежая это с обещаниями устроить тому, кто отвечал за обыск арестованных, очень весёлую жизнь. Кажется, это был сержант.  
  
Несмотря на все попытки успокоить меня, я приподняла голову, пытаясь осмотреться, и увидела кое-что на полу. И тут же поняла, что осталась жива и задыхаюсь от боли вместо того, чтобы валяться располовиненной, лишь по одной причине.  
  
Да в генерала влюбиться можно!  
  
Неловкая пауза и ворчливое: «Вот сами ему об этом и скажете», — дало понять, что я, хотя бы отчасти, рассуждала вслух. То ли это была попытка приободрить, то ли явный отказ обсуждать подобные темы со старшим по званию — но если бы не было так больно, я бы точно рассмеялась.

***

  
Явился врач, дал мне кислородную маску, которая сотворила настоящее чудо (даже несмотря на поверхностное дыхание — всё, на что я сейчас была способна), и со скоростью, которая выдавала немаленький опыт, стянул с меня бронежилет.   
  
Когда он начал закатывать мундир, сержант дёрнулся и резко втянул в себя воздух — я успела ужаснуться, но врач просто провёл сканером по телу, сделал мне укол, после которого стало намного легче дышать, потом ещё один — и почти вся боль куда-то делась, помазал мой обожжённый живот бактой и вынес вердикт «серьёзных внутренних повреждений нет». Не будь их вовсе, это прозвучало бы куда более обнадёживающе.  
  
Потом он поднялся и бросив:  
  
— Всё как на учениях, серж, — повернулся, чтобы уйти.  
  
Не стоило ожидать от полевого врача особой чуткости, но это было уже как-то грубо. Я выставила ногу, зацепила его лодыжку и едва не повалила наземь — и всё это так быстро, что любой из инструкторов Академии мог бы мной гордиться. Потом, цепляясь за сержанта как за опору, я умудрилась кое-как сесть, не потревожив при этом ушибленные мышцы живота.  
  
— Простите моё невежество, капрал, — вымученно произнесла я, — но поскольку меня в первый раз ранили, я не знаю, как было на учениях. Вы меня не просветите?  
  
— Да, сэр, прошу прощенья, сэр! — кажется, он не привык, что пациенты с ним пререкаются. — Следует... Хм, в смысле... Следующие несколько часов вам нужно оставаться на месте, сэр, пока не организуют возвращение на корабль. Но до тех пор кто-то должен за вами приглядывать — на случай шока. Сэр.  
  
Я кивнула, слабым жестом отпустила его восвояси и решила попрактиковаться в искусстве передачи командования.

***

  
Спустя десять минут меня устроили в прекрасном кресле с откидной спинкой среди каких-то тюков с продовольствием, с флангов от меня для присмотра и охраны сидели двое штурмовиков, а остальной полувзвод вместе с SR8 я послала собирать образцы сырья, пробы из каждого контейнера с продовольствием, а также прочие улики, необходимые для завершения дела.  
  
Я откинулась на спинку, в голове от болеутоляющего был приятный туман (стандартная фасовка содержала дозу, рассчитанную на мускулистого мужика), и как только сержант скрылся с глаз, несколько мгновений провела идиотски ухмыляясь. Вспомнилось, как он путался, как ко мне обращаться, пока я не заверила его, что во флоте обращение «сэр» принято по умолчанию независимо от пола, так что он спокойно может поступить так же. Похоже, шлем и толстый бронежилет настолько замаскировали фигуру, что он принимал меня за субтильного низкорослого парня — пока военврач не снял с меня мундир, и сержант вдруг не обнаружил, что держится руками за некие неподобающие места.  
  
Эта ухмылка и выдала несколько пограничное состояние моего рассудка, поэтому спустя пару минут тишины один из штурмовиков рискнул спросить:  
  
— Сэр?  
  
Я отчётливо, но ободряюще хмыкнула, и он решился продолжить:  
  
— Сэр, это правда? В смысле, действительно в тридцать один раз, сэр?  
  
— О да, — я гордо улыбнулась, вспоминая. — Забавный побочный эффект дружеского соперничества между родственниками. Хотя, я вас уверяю, имелись в виду чисто затраты на обучение. По мере прохождения боевых действий этот коэффициент резко падает. Опытный ветеран вроде вашего сержанта скорей всего вдвое дороже меня, с учётом всех расходов... — я поймала себя на том, что начала заговариваться. Интересно, дело было в щедрой дозе болеутоляющего или врач вколол мне что-то из разряда «растормаживающих средств», которые предназначались для арестованных.  
  
Штурмовики, кажется, начали подозревать то же самое, поэтому после оторопелой (или мне померещилось?) паузы в разговор влез второй:  
  
— А остальное... сэр?  
  
— Тоже правда. Капитан Горан регулярно записывал в добровольцы НИ-подразделения, административный персонал, второстепенных техников и прочих — в общем, весь список сверхштатников. Все они, конечно же, были гордыми служащими имперского флота — в отличие от тех бедных, заблудших дураков, которые пошли в армию...  
  
Ещё одна пауза — вот теперь явно оторопелая, а потом второй штурмовик с абсолютно каменным лицом произнёс:  
  
— Да, сэр, Бедный — это я, а Заблудший сидит справа от вас, сэр.  
  
А смеяться всё равно оказалось больно. Даже с анестетиком.

***

  
Последнее, что я попросила сержанта захватить — это штука, которую я заметила на полу.  
  
Технически, это было вообще не оружие, а инструмент. Плазменный резак, если точнее — по крайней мере, так его называли на борту «Исполнителя» техники — был одной из немногих вещей, которые могут легко резать почти все виды стандартных упаковочных ящиков. Чего только не узнаешь, когда шерстишь запасы целого ЗСР.  
  
Броню первого класса эта штука тоже разрезала бы без труда. И даже броню второго — её стандартно используют офицеры НИ-войск.  
  
Как показали камеры наблюдения (SR8 всё сохранил), резак всё это время был там — примагниченный к одному из контейнеров (те образовывали нишу, которую я и выбрала для проведения допроса) и внешне очень похожий на часть упаковки, особенно для неискушённого взгляда. Итак, кто бы ни отвечал за обыск арестованных на предмет оружия, его нельзя было винить за предпринятую Эйглином попытку разрубить меня пополам. Вина была целиком на мне.  
  
Я боялась писать об этом в рапорте, а особенно — объяснять генералу Вирсу, как умудрилась без единого выстрела убить в хлам бронежилет четвёртого класса. Энергетический удар оказался настолько мощным, что броня не смогла ни поглотить, ни перераспределить его, поэтому просто расплавилась и испарилась вплоть до внутренних слоёв. Последние всего лишь сделались обжигающе-горячими, и под действием выделившихся газов их просто вдавило мне в живот в соответствии с третьим законом динамики.

***

  
Возможность для объяснений представилась скорее, чем можно было ожидать: генерал уже ждал нас в зоне высадки, ему было поручено меня забрать.  
  
От его беглого, но внимательного взгляда не укрылось ни отсутствие на мне бронежилета, ни обожжённый мундир (ну хоть дым не идёт, и то хорошо), ни топтавшиеся позади меня штурмовики, которые помогали мне сохранять вертикаль.  
  
— Влипли в неприятности, лейтенант? — в лоб спросил он.  
  
— Арестованный предпринял акт отчаяния, сэр, — поспешно ответила я. — Ничего серьёзного.  
  
— Маленький совет, лейтенант, — произнёс генерал, и что-то в его тоне заставило меня поднять взгляд и посмотреть ему в глаза, — если уж решили завести привычку врать старшим по званию, то имейте в виду, что врать, когда этот самый старший по званию абсолютно точно заметил, что ему врут, это дурной тон, — а потом, после выразительной паузы, добавил: — Или НИ-войска настолько отмежевались от остальных вооружённых сил, что на их жаргоне покушение на офицера с заданием высшей категории — вас едва не сожгли заживо в бронежилете четвёртого класса — означает «ничего серьёзного»?  
  
— Нет, сэр. Прошу прощения, сэр.  
  
Вирс нетерпеливо покивал, делая знак продолжать, и я подчинилась:  
  
— Я допустила ошибку в суждениях, сэр. Мозгом всей операции был бывший офицер НИ-войск, — я постаралась сохранить равнодушное лицо и голос, но, кажется, не получилось. — И он был очень рационален, когда объяснял, что не сделал ничего дурного. С моей стороны было ошибочным полагать, что он будет вести себя столь же разумно даже после того как поймёт, что остальная часть галактики с ним не согласна. Этого больше не повторится, сэр.  
  
— Это точно, — пробурчал генерал. — Где эта мразь теперь?  
  



	5. Последствия

Я сдала арестованного конвою, первым же шаттлом вернулась на «Исполнитель» и следующие два дня провела в лазарете, лёжа на спине.  
  
Я использовала это время для составления рапорта, проясняла кое-какие детали, оставив вопросы по делу допрашивающим офицерам. Решая, кого из арестованных следует доставить на корабль, пришла к выводу, что лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть — лишних, после дежурного «Империя благодарит вас за сотрудничество», можно потом выпустить, но вот если прошляпишь кого-то важного... Хотя при виде того, с чьими подписями, одна другой серьёзнее, возвращались протоколы допроса, делалось даже немного страшно. Генерал Вирс вроде бы взялся за «Тобугир Агрикорп», а Лорд Вейдер — за чиновников Джигука IV.  
  
Также я готовилась к итоговому разбору полётов: там я должна буду представить собранные улики Лорду Вейдеру и целой компании старших офицеров. На этот раз вызов принёс насупленный начальник медслужбы: у него хватило опыта понять, что его собственный авторитет по части отмены чужих приказов, когда дело доходит до медицины, заканчивается с первым распоряжением Лорда Вейдера. Годной к несению службы меня пока не признали, лишь неохотно отпустили на время — «пока его светлость считает ваше присутствие необходимым, лейтенант».

***

  
То же время, та же комната, только на этот раз я пропустила не только отчёт по потерям, ущербу, горючему, боеприпасам и всему прочему, но и тот факт, что «Исполнитель» продолжил полёт, а ещё несколько изменилась аудитория. Похоже, от каждого линейного корабля, который оказался поблизости, прибыло по капитану, некоторые — даже в компании старших офицеров из пехоты. Я была здесь единственной в звании ниже капитанского.  
  
Одно это заставило бы меня понервничать, однако начальник медслужбы принёс мне завтрак в виде инъекции боевого стимулятора — это не только позволило мне пару часов простоять прямо, но и сделало куда менее восприимчивой к каким-то там знакам отличия.  
  
Оззелю было скучно, капитан выглядел внимательным, Вирс тихо злился. Настроение прочих офицеров, на мой взгляд, было чем-то средним между настроем двух последних.  
  
Низкий механический голос выбил меня из размышлений и велел начинать.  
  
В письменном виде рапорт был довольно-таки обширен — и до сих пор продолжал расти, поскольку некоторые допросы были пока не окончены, но для разбора я решила составить вариант по существу.  
  
— Приблизительно два года назад арестованный 98-HT-678, отставной офицер по имени Эйглин, в сотрудничестве с арестованным 98-HT-665 внедрил улучшенный метод экстракции фурфурола — это побочный химический продукт, получаемый из сельскохозяйственных отходов. Официально выход был увеличен с 80 до 85%, но на деле составил больше 90%, — эту информацию Эйглин любезно приберёг под конец своей тирады, снабдив неискренним комментарием о том, как некоторые высокопоставленные идиоты действительно доплатили ему за фальшивое усовершенствование.   
  
— Благодаря той разнице в цифрах арестованный 98-HT-678 получил в распоряжение достаточно неучтённого фурфурола и смог привести в исполнение свой долгосрочный план. В универсальном питательном сырье производства «Тобугир Агрикорп» он заменял существенную (и постоянно растущую) долю продукта на смесь сельскохозяйственных отходов, которые непригодны для еды, а фурфурол использовал, чтобы замаскировать эти наполнители, а также для того, чтобы бракованный продукт прошёл стандартный тест на содержание питательных веществ. Более специфические исследования в ОТК, которые могли выявить фурфурол в универсальном сырье, были по приказу арестованного 98-HT-678 саботированы ремонтным рабочим. Тот вскоре погиб в результате несчастного случая, — услышав про «несчастный случай», Вирс отчётливо ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Результаты точечных проверок в отделе снабжения, которые не прошли стандартный тест, были улажены с помощью взяток. В настоящий момент проводятся аресты вовлечённых в коррупцию сотрудников. За шестнадцать месяцев общее количество бракованного питательного сырья достигло нескольких миллионов тонн. Фасовка — от тонны и выше.  
  
— Откуда такие граничные значения? — обманчиво спокойным тоном спросил Лорд Вейдер.  
  
— Это минимальная фасовка продовольствия для пехоты, милорд.  
  
— Значит, дело не в цене. — Не вопрос — утверждение. — Тогда каков мотив?  
  
— С вашего разрешения, милорд, я не смогу объяснить это лучше, чем это уже сделал сам арестованный, — я вопросительно подняла датапад, и его светлость кивнул.  
  
Оззель даже не потрудился скрыть, что в общем (а может, даже и в методах) согласен с этой «злобной, обобщённой и низкой» оценкой. На лице капитана было написано явное отвращение, а на Вирса я так и не посмотрела, потому что затянутые в чёрные перчатки руки медленно сжимались в кулаки. Кажется, сегодня кто-то умрёт. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть это буду не я!  
  
— Достаточно, — это слово было сказано медленно и обстоятельно. Датапад в пальцах искривился и послушно затих.  
  
Меня одолело желание вцепиться в воротник собственной формы, поэтому когда капитан вместе с Вирсом и другими офицерами поднялся с места, я последовала его примеру исключительно на автомате. Мгновеньем позже поднялся Оззель. И только когда все начали собирать документы, я поняла, что была дана команда «вольно», и стала протискиваться к выходу вместе с остальными.  
  
И уже в дверях меня настигло отрывистое: «Лейтенант», — и я замерла.  
  
— Милорд? — произнесла я, когда смогла проглотить ком в горе.  
  
На какое-то мгновенье комнату наполняло только шуршанье вентилятора — казалось, он тянет воздух прямо из моих лёгких.  
  
— Вы, конечно же, понимаете, что столь масштабный случай саботажа будет рассматриваться в столичном суде?  
  
Я кивнула, не успела и рта раскрыть, а его светлость продолжил:  
  
— Как это ни прискорбно, но там некоторое презрение по отношению к штурмовикам — дело не такое уж редкое. Однако спровоцировав обвиняемого напасть на офицера со смертельным оружием, вы доказали его презрение ко всем вооруженным силам его величества без исключения, — чёрная маска оставалась всё такой же непроницаемой, но я могла поклясться, что слышу, как рот Лорда Вейдера при этих словах искривился в усмешке.  
  
— За находчивость и смелость, которые обеспечили этому делу железные улики, я вынесу вам благодарность.  
  
Чтобы не упасть, я оперлась о стену за спиной. Неужели Верховный Главнокомандующий вооружёнными силами Империи, сам Лорд Не-Подведите-Меня Вейдер, только что расценил грубейшее нарушение правил как нечто похвальное и вместо ожидаемого выговора намерен вынести мне благодарность?  
  
— Благодарю, милорд! — общие навыки вежливости вкупе с нехилым инстинктом самосохранения побороли шок.  
  
Его светлость одним жёстким взмахом руки отмёл мою благодарность в сторону и дал команду «вольно», позволив мне наконец вылететь из комнаты.

***

  
Вопреки ожиданиям, отставной капитан Эйглин дожил до конца дня. На публичном процессе в Центре ему вместе с несколькими чиновниками с Джигука IV и из отдела снабжения, скорей всего, предъявят обвинения в саботаже.  
  
СМИ такие вещи любят. Кто-то может испытать к обвиняемым крупицу обманчивого сочувствия — как к борцам за условно благородные цели, но жадность и эгоизм будет рад придать порицанию любой.  
  
Моё личное свидетельство, к счастью, не потребовалось: прокурор просто раздал образцы окончательного рапорта (подписанного самим Лордом Вейдером) и, представляя суду доказательства, просто ссылался на него.  
  
Впрочем, публичные казни — это тоже всегда гвоздь эфира.

***

  
Со временем лёд в моих отношениях с окружающими растаял — этому сильно способствовал тот факт, что лейтенант Эрой и несколько его менее удачливых дружков почти на неделю загремели в лазарет со сломанными челюстями.  
  
На борту «Исполнителя» служит примерно сорок тысяч штурмовиков. Офицеры любят поговорить, команда тоже. И порой офицеры беседуют во время обеда в общей столовой — что крайне удобно для распространения определённой информации без использования официальных сообщений.  
  
А штурмовики ценят, когда кто-то считает, что их жизнь чего-то да стоит.  



	6. Послесловие

_Экстракт пакета 18TNHE3W09: Входящие сообщения для ЗСР «Исполнитель»; Получено 27xxxxxxxxx; Результаты сканирования удовлетворительные; Передача разрешен_ а.  
  
[От кого: Лейтенант Х. Н. Мэлан, ИН 985K718A914; Кому: Лейтенант Э. А. Мэлан, ИН 104M659E204]  
  
Дражайшая Эцила.  
  
ВО ЧТО ТЫ ВЛЯПАЛАСЬ? У меня тут произошла странная встреча с начальником базы, который, в свою очередь, славно поболтал со старым другом по имени Макс: тот, кажется (дословная цитата): «был приятно впечатлён лейтенантом Мэлан с Большого Корабля. Вы не родственники?». Я сказал коммандеру, что мы с тобой действительно близкая родня, а он сказал, что вышеупомянутый друг интересовался его мнением о служащем у него, коммандера, в подчинении Мэлане. А потом сказал: «Ничего не обещаю, Мэлан, но твоя карьера внезапно может принять очень интересный оборот».  
  
Мы оба знаем, что бы он подумал, скажи я, что ты моя сестра, а не просто какой-то там «близкий родственник». Но поскольку я знаю, что ты выше этого, ты меня пугаешь, сестра моя, ты меня пугаешь! Ты вообще в курсе, что этот мужик написал целую книгу об особенностях танковых сражений? И ты, вообще-то, должна была служить подальше от боевых действий! Я и так, и эдак прикидывал, но не нашёл разумного объяснения тому, как это вы двое ухитрились оказаться в одном и том же месте, а старый вояка так впечатлился, что потом пошёл искать добавки. Так что эта неизвестность меня беспокоит. Мы бы услышали, если бы Большой Корабль вступил в бой, да ещё и такой, что даже тебе пришлось бы встать под ружьё — а это, между прочим, незаконно, я абсолютно точно помню, как ты говорила об этом матери!  
  
Подай хоть какой-то признак жизни, пожалуйста. СРОЧНО!  
  
Хью

* * *

  
_Экстракт пакета 63KGFR8F39: Исходящие сообщен ЗСР «Исполнитель»; Отправлено 27xxxxxxxxx; Результаты сканирования удовлетворительные; Передача разрешена._  
  
[От кого: Лейтенант Э. А. Мэлан, ИН 104M659E204; Кому: Лейтенант Х. Н. Мэлан, ИН 985K718A914]  
  
Привет, Хью!  
  
Спасибо за поддержку, брательник! Ты можешь быть абсолютно спокоен: единственное, что связывает меня с генералом — мы оба разделяем старомодные взгляды и считаем, что негоже попусту расходовать личный состав. И меня не подстрелили. Детали расскажу, когда увидимся (я надеюсь) на Зимних гуляньях, а пока, если хочешь, можешь одним глазом помониторить судебные новости столицы — особенно те, которые будут касаться продовольствия.  
  
Значит, он ведущий эксперт по вашим погремушкам? Я понятия не имела. Хотя, вопреки слухам, один коммандер и Длинный-Тёмный-Страшный очень заботятся о своих рядовых сотрудниках. Впрочем, не думаю, что всё сказанное тебя остановит... Но попробовать стоило, да? Значит, так: если увижу тебя на борту Госпожи до встречи с мамой, то я скажу ей, что мы служим на одном корабле, а на каком именно — это ты сам ей скажешь. Я тебя за язык не тянула!  
  
Береги себя (я серьёзно, сорвиголова!).  
  
Цила

* * *

  
_Экстракт пакета 38OLZG5J64: Входящие сообщения для ЗСР «Исполнитель»; Получено 28xxxxxxxxx; Результаты сканирования удовлетворительные; Передача разрешена._  
  
[От кого: Лейтенант Х. Н. Мэлан, ИН 985K718A914; Кому: Лейтенант Э. А. Мэлан, ИН 104M659E204]  
  
Дорогая Цила.  
  
Плохо стараешься. Во-первых: тебя, значит, не подстрелили? Что-то мне сомнительно!  
  
Во-вторых: сегодня я слышал (из вторых рук, уверяю тебя!), как какой-то идиот высказал идею, что «сестра Мэла, наверное, совершенно потрясающая шлюшка, раз о ней даже пехота говорит». Прежде чем я смог отыскать этого типа и выразить своё мнение о его болтливой пасти, кто-то — точнее, их было несколько — затащил его в тёмный угол между двумя ангарами и переломал ему все кости. К счастью, я тогда находился в пятистах километрах от базы и моё алиби подтвердил и командир, и почти половина экипажа! Так что позволь мне повторить вопрос: ВО ЧТО ТЫ ВЛЯПАЛАСЬ?  
  
Хью  
__

* * *

  
_Экстракт пакета 41LSDHF30: Исходящие сообщения ЗСР «Исполнитель»; Отправлено 28xxxxxxxxx; Результаты сканирования удовлетворительные; Передача разрешена._  
  
[От кого: Лейтенант Э. А. Мэлан, ИН 104M659E204; Кому: Лейтенант Х. Н. Мэлан, ИН 985K718A914]  
  
Хью.  
  
Пожалуйста! Ты же знаешь, как дела делаются. Всё слишком сложно, чтобы объяснить в письме. Скажу лишь, что старый вояка впечатлился из-за моего убеждения в том, что даже жизнь пехотинца кое-чего стоит. А парни в белом тоже ценят такое отношение.  
  
Цила

* * *

  
_Экстракт пакета 57ZGQW0P77: Входящие сообщения для ЗСР «Исполнитель»; Получено 28xxxxxxxxx; Результаты сканирования удовлетворительные; Передача разрешена_.  
  
[От кого: Лейтенант Х. Н. Мэлан, ИН 985K718A914; Кому: Лейтенант Э. А. Мэлан, ИН 104M659E204]  
  
Цила.  
  
Когда ты пишешь, что десятки тысяч мужиков (и это только на твоём корабле!) ценят твоё к ним отношение, то начинаешь пугать своего брата. Очень, очень пугать! Особенно потому, что теперь и на меня парни в белом стали как-то странно поглядывать. Это, знаешь ли, очень необычно, поскольку мы, Ходоки, пытаемся не раздавить их, но и только-то. Итак, поскольку слухи уже дошли из твоего уголка галактики в мой, может уже расскажешь, в чём дело, сестрёнка?  
  
 Хью

* * *

  
_Экстракт пакета 61ORDX6Y09: Входящие сообщения для ЗСР «Исполнитель»; Получено 29xxxxxxxxx; Результаты сканирования удовлетворительные; Передача разрешена_.  
  
[От кого: Лейтенант Х. Н. Мэлан, ИН 985K718A914; Кому: Лейтенант Э. А. Мэлан, ИН 104M659E204]  
  
Сестрёнка, поговори со мной!

* * *

  
_Экстракт пакета 04BVLA1I82: Входящие сообщения для ЗСР «Исполнитель»; Получено 29xxxxxxxxx; Результаты сканирования удовлетворительные; Передача разрешена_.  
  
[От кого: Лейтенант Х. Н. Мэлан, ИН 985K718A914; Кому: Лейтенант Э. А. Мэлан, ИН 104M659E204]  
  
Цила!

* * *

  
_Пакет 73LEJH3J11: Входящие сообщения для ЗСР «Исполнитель»; Получено 29xxxxxxxxx; Обнаружено нарушение, Передача приостановлена_.  
  
[Отмечено подозрительное увеличение интенсивности переписки между лейтенантом Х. Н. Мэлан, ИН 985K718A914 и лейтенантом Э. А. Мэлан, ИН 104M659E204]

* * *

  
_Расследование по делу лейтенанта Э. А. Мэлан прекращено — Код авторизации: V_

* * *

  
_Экстракт пакета 88PBTH2X45: Исходящие сообщения ЗСР «Исполнитель»; Отправлено 30xxxxxxxxx; Передача разрешена._  
  
 [От кого: Генерал-майор М. Дж. Вирс, ИН 482C718P633; Кому: Лейтенант Х. Н. Мэлан, ИН 985K718A914; Копия: Лейтенант Э. А. Мэлан, ИН 104M659E204]  
  
Лейтенант.  
  
Недавно моё внимание привлёк тот факт, что переписка между вами и вашей сестрой превысила допустимую норму. Беспокойство о её благополучии делает вам честь, молодой человек, однако ваши попытки убедить её нарушить правила коммуникационной безопасности — нет! И вы немедленно их прекратите.  
  
Поскольку второе, кажется, продиктовано первым, на этот раз я спущу вопрос на тормозах, но имейте в виду: от любого, служащего под моим началом, я ожидаю лучшего. Довести ли до вашего сведения содержание одного из рапортов, включённых в последний пакет общеинформационных обновлений, — это я оставлю на усмотрение вашего командира.   
  
Ген. Вирс

* * *

  
_Экстракт пакета 57FGIL7L38: Входящие сообщения для ЗСР «Исполнитель»; Получено 30xxxxxxxxx; Результаты сканирования удовлетворительные; Передача разрешена_.  
  
 [От кого: Лейтенант Х. Н. Мэлан, ИН 985K718A914; Кому: Генерал-майор М. Дж. Вирс, ИН 482C718P633]  
  
Сэр.  
  
Приношу свои извинения, сэр. Этого больше не повторится, сэр!  
  
Лейт. Мэлан

* * *

  
_Внутреннее сообщение 974HGF8 на борту ЗСР «Исполнитель»; Послано 30xxxxxxxxx_.  
  
 [От кого: Лейтенант Э. А. Мэлан, ИН 104M659E204; Кому: Генерал-майор М. Дж. Вирс, ИН 482C718P633]  
  
Сэр.  
  
Спасибо, сэр!  
  
Лейт. Мэлан

* * *

  
_Экстракт пакета 93PQAB5K42: Исходящие сообщения ЗСР «Исполнитель»; Отправлено 30xxxxxxxxx; Результаты сканирования удовлетворительные; Передача разрешена_.  
  
[От кого: Лейтенант Э. А. Мэлан, ИН 104M659E204; Кому: Лейтенант Х. Н. Мэлан, ИН 985K718A914]  
  
Я же говорила!


End file.
